In My Dream
by ReeGirlz0312
Summary: Jika hanya didalam mimpi aku bisa kembali memilikimu. Maka biarkanlah aku tidur untuk selamanya, agar mimpi itu terus berlangsung dan kebersamaanku denganmu terus berlanjut. Super Junior Couple. Wonkyu.


**Title : In My dream**

**Author : ReeGirlz0312**

**Genre : Romance ,, angst (maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Choi Siwon and other member of super junior**

**Disclaimer : All of pair in this fanfict not mine but they are my biased. This fanfict is mine!**

**Summary : Jika hanya didalam mimpi aku bisa kembali memilikimu. Maka biarkanlah aku tidur untuk selamanya, agar mimpi itu terus berlangsung dan kebersamaanku denganmu terus berlanjut.**

**Warning!**

**This is yaoi fanfict ,, male x male ,, typo(s) ,, ooc (maybe) ,, alur kcepetan n loncat-loncat ,, harap maklum kalo gaje n banyak banget kesalahan dalam penulisan,,ejaan,,kata baku dan lain sebagainya. Semoga inii fanfict nggak ngebosenin reader karena cerita yang terkesan maksa ,, belibet n bertele- tele iiakk... ^^**

**!don't like don't read n don't bash this fanfict or me + don't plagiasm!**

.

.

All of Choi Siwon POV

Ia kembali. Dari kejauhan aku melihatnya berlari menghampiriku. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sendu. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini? Kini ia berada tepat dihadapanku. Ia meminta maaf padaku. Perlahan wajah cantik itu basah karena tetesan air matanya. Wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Aku bingung, aku ingin menenangkannya, tapi mulutku seakan terkunci. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap yang bisa menenangkannya. Lama- lama air mataku pun ikut jatuh. Aku menangis kaena melihatnya menangis.

Aku menangis karena aku tak bisa membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum kembali. Tapi kemudian ia berkata padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia berusaha memberikan senyum termanisnya unukku. Hal itu makin membuatku terenyuh. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pipinya. Aku berusaha menggapai dirinya. Tapi, makin lama sosok itu makin jauh. Makin tak terlihat. Aku masih terus menggapainya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Tapi, apa dayaku. Kini ia hilang entah kemana. Aku kembali meneteskan air mata. Aku tak berhasil menggapainya.

.

Cahaya matahari mengintip masuk melalui jendela kamarku yang tertutup selambu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku kecewa. Ya! Sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Itu hanya mimpi. Memimpikan namja cantik yang tak mampu kugapai. Terkadang aku berpikir, aku ingin tidur untuk selamanya seperti ini agar bisa terus bersama namja itu. Aku benci harus mengakui rasa kecewaku yang selalu hadir setiap aku bangun. Rasa kecewa itu membuatku berharap untuk tidak lagi memimpikannya, tapi disisi lain akupun tak rela jika benar-benar kehilangannya.

.

" Heii,, ada apa denganmu? Wajah tampanmu hilang jika raut wajahmu kusut seperti itu terus," tanya seorang namja yang setahun belakangan ini tinggal di apartment yang sama denganku. Ia memukul bahuku pelan, saat mengatakan pertanyaan tadi. Aku tahu ia berusaha menghiburku. Tapi, sepertinya akan sia-sia. Akupun tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Aku yakin ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat pagiku seperti ini.

"Apa kau memimpikannya lagi? Ohh,, ayolah Choi Siwon. Ini sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu. Cobalah untuk melepaskannya. Biarkanlah ia pergi dengan tenang. Ia berada di tempat yang aman sekarang. Ia bersama Tuhan," sarannya padaku. Ahh,, sungguh, ini bukan kali pertamanya ia berucap seperti itu. Julukan 'anak tuhan' yang biasanya melekat padaku, sepertinya harus kulepas dan kuberikan pada namja ini. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, namja cantik itu kini ada ditempat yang aman bersama Tuhan. Tuhan pasti akan menjaganya lebih baik daripada aku.

"Heii! Jangan melamun lagi! Lebih baik kau bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berangkat ke kantor, sebelum ayahmu itu meneleponku dan berteriak padaku lagi," teriak namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu memukul tanganku lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk sendirian. Hanya dia yang mengerti keadaanku sebenarnya. Sahabat terbaikku, Lee Donghae.

.

.

" Tuan Choi, anda diminta untuk menemui Presdir diruangannya sekarang juga," ucap Nona Kim, sekretarisku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai sinyal jika aku mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, sedangkan mataku terfokus pada sebuah foto yang masih setia kupajang di meja kerja ini. _Bogoshipeoyeo Cho Kyuhyun_.

.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan Presdir Choi yang merupakan appaku sendiri. Saat berada didepan pintu, aq mendengar ada suara wanita didalam. Sepertinya aku tahu apa tujuan appa memanggilku –lagi- kali ini. Setelah mengetuk pintu –sebagai tanda sopan- aq pun melangkahkan kakiku kedalam ruangannya dan memberi salam pada penghuni ruangan itu.

"Ahh,, anakku duduklah. Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu." Akupun menurutinya. "Dia ini putri Tuan Park yang baru saja pulang dari Canada. Namanya Park Miyeong, dia sangat berbakat dan cantik. Dia lulusan... bla..bla...blaa..blaa..." sungguh aku muak mendengar celotehan orang tua itu. Kenapa ia tak bosan-bosan mengenalkan berjuta wanita padaku, sedangkan dia sendiri tahu siapa yang kuinginkan. Kalau saja tidak ada kata 'sopan' maka sudah kutinggal pergi ruangan ini sedari tadi. Apalagi wanita itu menatapku tertarik. Ahh, aku bosan mendapat tatapan seperti itu setiap bertemu dengan putri relasi kerja sang presdir.

.

Appa adalah seorang yang harus kita hormati, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Dulu, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, aku adalah seorang anak yang penurut dengan apapun yang dikatakan ayahku. Tapi tidak setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat nyawa namja cantikku melayang. Cho Kyuhyun.

Mana ada orang tua yang bangga memiliki putra seorang gay bukan? Apalagi putranya tersebut merupakan putra tunggal yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tuanya. Orang tuaku, terutama appa sangat menentang hubunganku dengan kyuhyun. Ia berharap, Choi Siwon putranya yang tampan ini memilih seorang wanita cantik, berpendidikan dan setara untuk dijadikan istri. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Choi Siwon, menyukai seorang namja manis yang bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah cafe untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Seorang namja yang hanya hidup sederhana tapi memiliki sifat hangat, penyayang dan ramah pada semua orang.

Kelembutan hatinya yang mampu mebuatku begitu tertarik padanya. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa memilikinya. Tapi, setelah perjuanganku untuk mendapatkannya berhasil, appa datang dan menghancurkan semua impian yang pernah aku bangun. Appa selalu menggunakan banyak cara agar kami berpisah, tapi hal itu selalu saja gagal. Terakhir kalinya, entah apa yang sudah appa katakan untuk menghasut kyuhyun, sehingga ia rela meninggalkanku. Dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri dan mengatakn jika dirinya hanya menjadi penghalang untuk hidupku kedepannya.

.

**.**

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan hatiku. Wajahnya tampak sangat gembira sekarang, berbeda dengan wajahnya kemarin. Ia berjalan sambil terus menebarkan senyum manisnya pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Beberapa dari mereka memuji keluesan dan keramahn namja cantikku itu. Wajahnya memerah mendengar pujian-pujian itu. Ia malu. Melihat semua itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Cho Kyuhyun, hanya kau yang mampu membuatku jungkir balik merasakan hal seperti ini. Hanya kau.

.

Aku terbangun –lagi- dari tidurku, kali ini tak tampak cahaya matahari seperti biasanya saat aku terbangun. Kulihat jam yang bertengger di dinding. Masih tengah malam. Rupanya aku kembali memimpikannya. Sebuah mimpi yang benar-benar terasa nyata. Tapi lagi-lagi aku kecewa. Kecewa karena itu semua hanya mimpi. Lama-lama aku jadi muak dan benci dengan mimpi itu. Mimpi yang membuatku makin tak bisa melupakannya. Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan untukku? Aku lelah.

.

.

" Terbangun dengan mata panda. Itu hobby barumu choi? Kusarankan untuk mencari hobby lain yang lebih menarik. Coba lihat wajahmu yg kusut itu didepan cermin dan amati tubuhmu yang lebih kurus itu. Kau kemanakan abs yang selalu kau jagokan dulu?" hahh,, lagi-lagi pagi ini –saat sarapan- harus kulalui mendengarkan ocehan namja Lee satu itu. Melihatku yang tak memberinya respon sedikitpun, membuatnya terdiam didepan meja makanku dan menatapku serius. Apalagi yang kali ini akan ia katakan?

" Apa hanya dia yang ada dipikiranmu? Apa hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu tergila-gila dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, bahkan kau rela melakukan apapun untuk nya? Apa hanya dia yang mampu mengubah semua pribadimu dari seorang playboy yang kekanak-kanakan menjadi seorang dewasa yang alim? Dan apa hanya dia yang bisa mengembalikanmu menjadi Choi siwon yang selalu ceria seperti dulu? Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, tapi kau tetap harus melanjutkan hidupmu choi. Ini sudah 1 tahun dan kau masih terpuruk. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani saat ini? Ayolah! Kemana Choi Siwon yang dulu?"

" Ya, hanya dia yang mampu membuatku seperti dulu, karena dia warna dalam hidupku. Sekarang aku kehilangan warna itu, jadi sudah sepantasnya kan kalau hidupku datar dan tak berwarna? " jawabku datar yang malah membuat seorang Donghae menggeram frustasi.

" karena hanya kalimat itu yang selalu tertanam diotakmu choi! Selamanya pun kau tak akan pernah sanggup utnuk bangkit jika hanya kalimat itu yang ada diotakmu! Terserah padamu. Jika kau tetap pada pendirianmu itu. Hanya saja, satu yang perlu kau ingat. Didunia ini tidak hanya ada kau dan dia. Dan bukan hanya kau yang pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi masih banyak dari mereka yang bisa bangkit lagi dari keterpurukannya," ucap donghae dengan nada yang dingin lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih termenung.

" Aku sudah mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi bayangannya selalu mengikutiku! Ia selalu menghantui malamku! Itu semua membuatku tak bisa melupakannya dan kembali terpuruk. Melihat senyumnya dan tangisnya didalam mimpi, membuatku kembali teringat saat ia masih ada dan itu yang membuatku ingin selalu berada di masa lalu. Apalagi semua mimpi itu selalu terasa nyata," ucapku frustasi yang aku yakini donghae tak mungkiin mendengarnya..

.

.

Aku sudah pernah mencoba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini, tapi semuanya gagal. Benar kata Donghae, karena pemikiranku sendiri yang menahanku untuk bangkit. Sebagian dari diriku lebih menginginkan untuk tidur selamanya agar bisa terus bersamanya meski hanya didalam mimpi daripada melupakannya. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tak memikirkan sekitarku. Tapi untuk apa aku hidup, jika pikiranku tak berusaha untuk hidup dan bangkit. Hidup pun akan selamanya begini karena aku selalu beranggapan jika warna dalam hidupku sudah tak ada. Kini semuanya kuserahkan pada tuhan. Takdir seperti apa yang ia gariskan padaku. Apakah aku akan terus memimpikannya dan membiarkanku terus terpuruk dalam mimpi-mimipi itu ataukah tuhan akan membantuku untuk bangkit dengan mengubah jalan pikirku dan melupakannya.

Meminum obat tidur merupakan salah satu caraku dulu saat mencoba untuk bangkit. Tapi semua sia-sia, meski aku mengkonsumsi obat tersebut, mimpi itu tetap datang silih berganti. Aku tak tahu apakah malam ini aku akan memimpikannya lagi atau tidak. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk meminum obat tidur dengan dosis berlebih dari biasanya untuk membantuku teridur lebih cepat. Aku akan menanti jawaban tuhan malam ini juga. Anggap aku gila. Terserah, tapi hal ini memang telah membuatku gila sedari dulu. Jika setelah ini mimpi itu tetap datang, kuanggap tuhan sengaja membiarkanku terus berada didalam angan yang sama tanpa membantuku untuk bangkit. Mudah-mudahan ia juga sedikit berbaik hati untuk membiarkanku tinggal selamanya dalam mimpi-mimpi itu, agar aku bisa terus melihat namja cantikku itu. Tapi jika tuhan berehendak untukku melupakan namja cantikku dengan ketidakhadirannya didalam mimpiku, maka semoga obat tidur ini yang akan membantuku untuk bisa tetap tidur. Karena aku tidak akan sanggup jika disuruh untuk melupakannya saat membuka mata nanti.

.

.

Kini semuanya terlihat samar. Tapi dirinya terlihat semakin nyata. Ia benar-benar tersenyum padaku. Aku tahu ini mimpi, tapi mimpi ini terlalu nyata untukku. Kini aku tidak tidur sendirian. Ia menemaniku. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Tiba-tiba sekitarku menjadi sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas nan indah. Aku melihat wajah namja cantikku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Kyuhyunku tersenyum manis padaku. Akupun membalas senyumannya. Kini ia menggenggam erat tanganku seolah tak mau kehilanganku. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku kemudian ia sandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Akupun dengan sigap memeluk pinggangnya agar ia semakin merapat padaku. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Akupun memejamkan mataku sambil tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tak berharap untuk bangun kali ini. Semoga tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku ini.

"Wonnie,, aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku karena berniat meninggalkanmu dulu. Tapi, sekarang aku menyesal. Aku tak bisa berada jauh darimu. Maka dari itu aku meminta tuhan untuk membiarkanku masuk kedalam mimpiku agar aku bisa meminta maaf padamu dan selalu menemanimu. Tapi lagi-lagi sepertinya keputusanku itu salah yaa? Kau malah lebih terpuruk karena kehadiranku didalam mimpimu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku siwonnie. Aku hanya bisa membuat kesalahan. Mianhae wonnie," ucap kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam didadaku. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, sepertinya ia menangis saat mengatakan kalimatnya tadi.

Kulepas sedikit pelukanku agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Tuhan! Sungguh, aq tak ingin melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Kuhapus lelehan air mata di pipinya. Kukecup kedua kelopak matanya agar air mata itu berhenti, lalu kukecup juga keningnya agar ia sedikit tenang. Setelah agak tenang, kembali kudekap tubuh rampingnya. " Kau tidak bersalah chagiya, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menemani malamku. Meski itu sedikit membuatku frustasi karena kau hanya ada didalam mimpiku," ucapku jujur padanya sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Chagi, maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" tanyaku yang disambut anggukan dari kyuhyun. "apapun yang kau minta"."tolong katakan pada tuhan, aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu. Katakan jika aku tak ingin bangun lagi kali ini, biarkan keadaannya seperti ini. Hanya ada kau dan aku, selamanya," ucapku yang kembali disambut dengan anggukan oleh kyuhyun. "saranghae kyu, jeongmal saranghae nae kyunnie"."nado saranghae wonnie" dan kudekap tubuhnya lebih erat, untuk memastikan ia tak akan pergi kemana- mana lagi.

.

.

"Choi Siwon pabbo! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu bodoh! Ini sudah setahun dan kau malah mengakhiri hidupmu? Dasar bodoh! Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpanya?" gumam seorang Lee Donghae menahan tangis dihadapan sebuah makam. "sudahlah Hae, relakan sahabatmu itu. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini dia akan hidup lebih tenang dikehidupan selanjutnya. Hidup dengan lebih damai bersama orang yang ia cinta," ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi selalu menemani dan mendekap Donghae, membuat namja itu tak lagi kuasa menahan tangisnya. " Tapi Hyukkie, dulu dia pernah berjanji untuk menjadi pendamping dii pernikahan kita! Dan sekarang? dia sudah melanggar janjinya! Kenapa ia tak pernah berpikir logis! Dia hanya terpaku pada pemikiran bodohnya itu!"." Dengarkan aku Lee Donghae, Siwon bukannya tak pernah berpikir logis. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pengaruh kehadiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun dikehidupan siwon. Terlalu besar arti kyuhyun bagi siwon. Bukankah kau sahabat terbaik siwon? Hargai apa yang sudah ia putuskan. Kita hanya perlu berdoa, mudah-mudahan semua ini akan membawa ia pada kebahagiannya. Yakinlah akan hal itu. Tuhan akan memberikan jalan yang terbaik bagi semua umatnya," tutur hyukjae –kekasih donghae- sebijaknya.

Ia tahu bagaimana persahabatan kedua namja itu dan ia tahu betapa terpukulnya donghae saat sahabatnya itu mengambil jalan seperti ini. Tapi bukankah kehidupan manusia merupakan sebuah misteri yang sulit untuk diungkap? Kita tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan kita kedepannya. Sama seperti kehidupan siwon sebelum dan sesudah bertemu Cho kyuhyun. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika siwon akan jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona kyuhyun sehingga ia memilih mati daripada bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

.

**o0o END o0o**

**ehhmm,, akhirnya satu lagi fanfict oneshoot gaje bin aneh milik Ree kelar. Ree bingung gimana , makanya jadi berasa aneh gitu kalimatnya. Berasa nggantung gtu.. ==a**

**taapiii,, tetep dehh, Ree minta readers smw buat ngereviews fanfict gaje bin aneh dg alur maksa ini iiakk... mudah-mudah an dengan saran-saran yang ada bisa bikin Ree semangat lagi buat nulis fanfict lain yang lebih bisa memuaskan readers.. n buat silent readers.. sekali-kali dehh,, sempatin waktumu buat nge-review ff Ree.. supaya Ree tahu bgmana pndapat readers mngenai fanfict nya Ree..**

**Gomawo buat readers semua... ^^**


End file.
